1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to improved box culverts, box culvert assemblies, and methods of using box culverts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Box culverts are commonly used in the construction and/or road maintenance industry to form culverts. Typically, box culverts comprise box-like concrete structures with openings extending entirely through their central portions. Two or more boxes are generally arranged under the roadway in abutted, linear fashion, with the openings facing one another so as to form one long opening under the roadway. The boxes are typically pushed, or abutted up against one another, until a line of boxes has been formed with an opening extending through them.
Once assembled, the boxes can be used for directing water, mud, debris, etc. from one side of the road to another, thereby inhibiting the accumulation of water, mud, or debris on the roadway itself. The boxes are generally pushed tight enough together so as to form a sealed line of boxes which inhibit leakage of water or debris outside of the culvert.